Macierz Perłowa
Macierz Perłowa, a właściwie Macierz Perłowa Faseta-5 Pi Alfa Lambda Eta 154 '- OC użytkowniczki IlyAnimatronka. Wyborowy szpieg i wojownik Zony Epicentralnej, jej współwładczyni, oraz przyrodnia starsza siostra Hemimorfit. Wygląd Wzrost Macierzy to 183 cm. Klejnot, oprócz cech wymienionych w opisie powyżej, charakteryzuje się wąskim, dość płaskim nosem i ustami o wąskich, ciemnoszarych wargach. Skórę okrytą chustą szpeci brzydka, prosta szrama, ciągnąca się od szczytu czoła po lewej stronie, przez lewe oko i środek ust, do początku prawego ramienia. Na jej nadgarstkach znajdują się cienkie bransoletki koloru liliowego.Natomiast stopy osłaniane są przez całkowicie przezroczyste baletki, wyglądające, jakby były zrobione z twardego plastiku. Osobowość Macierz Perłowa jest wojowniczką z krwi i kości, a raczej - ze światła i materii organicznej. Od swojego powstania była bardzo samodzielna i bardzo wcześnie zaczęła wykazywać cechy przywódczyni, biorąc pod swoje skrzydła inne Macierze, które powstały razem z nią. Szczyci się swoim naturalnym pochodzeniem, jednak nie rozgłasza tego na prawo i lewo. Kiedy transport z zalążkami Hemimorfitów przylatywał na Zonę, uważnie obserwowała nowo powstające Klejnoty, jednak one szybko skradły jej serce swoją rezolutnością. Nie boi się podejmować odpowiedzialnych wyzwań, czego dowodem jest opieka nad Hemi i wychowywanie ją na dobry Klejnot, a także jest skłonna do poświęceń, czemu dała wyraz ratując ją ze szponów złej Erytryn, po czym pozostałą jej pamiątka w postaci szramy. Jest bardzo mocno przywiązana do swojego domu i ludu - w fuzji z siostrą przewodzi Zonie, broni ją przed najeźdźcami z narażeniem życia, jednak, kiedy Hemimorfit zginęła z jej rąk - nie jest w stanie narazić się na lincz i ucieka, porywając ze sobą Idokraz. Z całą pewnością jest nieustępliwa, ponieważ przez wiele stuleci goniła Annabergit po całej galaktyce. Mimo wszystko czas pokazał, że i ona, jakkolwiek paradoksalnie by to nie zabrzmiało - nie jest z kamienia i potrzebuje relacji. Owocem tego pragnienia była Cynober. Drugie powstanie Po dotarciu na Zonę Epicentralną, Macierz obawiała się czekającego ją tam linczu ze strony współsióstr za ucieczkę i zamordowanie Hemi, jednak tak się nie stało. Wspólnie uczczono jej pamięć i zaczęto przygotowywać się na drugą inwazję Jaspisów. Armią dowodziła jednak sama Macierz. Dzierżąc dumnie proporzec Zony z doszytą połową fragmentów rozbitej Hemi (drugą połowę miała Erytryn) poprowadziła armię do boju, jednak Annabergit obecna w szeregach wroga i sterująca nim, gdy już skruszyła swoje wojsko, wzięła się za armię Zony, która nie umiała jej powstrzymać, mimo ofiarności swej przywódczyni, która ratowała tyle żyć, ile zdołała. Wszystkich, oprócz Macierzy i grupki Hemimorfitów, którą udało jej się ukryć, Annabergit skruszyła, wypalając w ich kamieniach bruzdy. Nad samą Macierzą zaś przejęła niejako kontrolę, zmuszając ją, by zwabiła Eri i Almandyn na Zonę. Jednak po tym została ona poddana bolesnej torturze, gdyż Anni jeszcze za jej życia wszyła jej Klejnot w proporzec Zony, obok Hemi, co poskutkowało późniejszym zgonem. Umiejętności Macierz, jak każdy Klejnot Ery I, potrafi zmieniać kształt, bańkować przedmioty, tworzyć fuzje, dobywać broni i cofać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu, aby uleczyć obrażenia. Kiedy łączy się z: * 'Erytryn, powstaje Cynober * Annabergit, powstaje Lirokonit Perłowy * Hemimorfit, powstaje Iolit * Almandyn, powstaje Staurolit * Perłą, powstaje Szampański Cytryn Broń Bronią Macierzy jest shurigem - czyli po prostu shuriken będący dwoma, polerowanymi rombami wykonanymi z macicy perłowej, ułożonymi w kształt krzyża. Jest on bardzo ozdobny i Macierz szalenie o niego dba, często polerując, chuchając i dmuchając na niego. Niewidzialność Umiejętnością, która zapewnia Macierzy Perłowej miano niezawodnego szpiega, jest przenoszenie się pomiędzy różnymi spektrami promieniowania: UV, gamma, podczerwień, Roentgen, widzialne itp. Dzięki temu jest w stanie umknąć nawet zaawansowanym radarom. Jedynym Klejnotem, który wszędzie ją wypatrzy, jest Idokraz. Relacje Erytryn W przeciwieństwie do swojej młodszej siostry, Macierz nie widziała powodu, by nie ufać purpurowemu Klejnotowi. Widziała jej dobre serce i miała ją nawet za dość naiwne spojrzenie, jednak nie bała się opowiedzieć jej o przeszłości Hemimorfit - miała nadzieję, że dzięki tym informacjom, naprawi ona ich wspólną przyjaźń. Wojna nie zostawiała jej czasu na myślenie o jej stanie podczas wygnania, ale z radością wita ją na Zonie. Po śmieci Hemimorfit nawet chciałaby martwić się o jej stan, ale jest zbyt pogrążona w rozpaczy, by zwracać na to uwagę. Dopiero spotkanie na Ziemi pokazało, jaka relacja nawiązała się między nimi. Uważa, że fuzja z Erytryn jest kojąca. Annabergit Wróg numero uno Macierzy. Nienawidzi jej za to, że zaatakowała jej niewinny lud, zmusiła ją do fuzji i skruszenia Hemimorfit. Do dziś myśl o byciu Lirokonitem Perłowym prześladuje Macierz w chwilach samotności. Gdy ta ukazała jej się na księżycu Numit, nie miała siły, by z nią bezpośrednio walczyć, lecz poprzysięgła niestrudzenie ścigać ją i osobiście rozbić. Przez wiele lat nie udało się jej tego dokonać, co sprawiło, że Perłową dopadło zniechęcenie. Po stworzeniu Cynober postanowiła wrócić do domu i zaniechać poszukiwań - przynajmniej do czasu. Po jej powrocie próbowała ją powstrzymać i nawet nieco ją zraniła - za co zapłaciła najwyższą cenę. Hemimorfit Macierz obserwowała z ukrycia jej wyjście z jamy, beznadziejną walkę o uratowanie rodzeństwa i wybuch gyrokinetyczny. Przerażoną, pokochała, jak siostrę i przysięgła opiekować się nią, a także wychować. Nie bała się poświęcić dla niej swego życia, ratując ją przed złą Erytryn. Gdy ta zaprzyjaźniła się z Eri, cieszyła się, że znalazła bratnią duszę. Konflikt między Klejnotami bardzo zmartwił Perłową, która starała się, by znów doszły do porozumienia. Gdy Hemi znajdowała się na Illogo, Macierz tęskniła za nią, ale musiała zająć się wojną; dopiero przeważające siły nieprzyjaciela zmusiły Macierz do wezwania Hemi. Długo walczyły wspólnie jako Iolit i dopiero ostateczne zwycięstwo w postaci Dumortieryt skończyło to połączenie. Śmierć siostry była dla niej największym ciosem, tym bardziej, że poniekąd sama ją skruszyła, będąc Lirokonitem Perłowym. Po jej zniknięciu popadła w czarną rozpacz i uciekła z Zony. Tęskniła za nią na tyle mocno, że była bardzo podatna na sugestie Sylimanit. Almandyn Z Klejnotem Migdału znały się od dawna. Macierz szanuje zaufany Almandyn Zony i ceni jej sugestie podczas ataku. Lubi się z nią łączyć w Staurolit, choć wolałaby połączyć się z Hemi - ale wie, że taktyk jest kimś, czego oddział bardzo potrzebuje. Będąc Staurolit, dowiedziała się o ciemnej przeszłości Almandyn, ale nikomu - poza Erytryn - nie zasugerowała czegokolwiek. Idokraz Jest pod wrażeniem jej optymizmu i wiecznego utrzymywania nadziei na lepsze jutro. To właśnie przez jej wewnętrzną radość i jasność machinalnie zabrała ją ze sobą, uciekając z Zony. Jest jej dozgonnie wdzięczna za uratowanie życia. Chyli czoła przed jej bohaterstwem, polegającym na dobrowolnym zostaniu z Numit na jej planecie, bez możliwości powrotu do domu i nie wie, czy kiedyś jeszcze się zobaczą. Klejnot Klejnot Macierzy Perłowej leży na jej lewym ramieniu, oraz posiada pięciokątną fasetę. W rzeczywistości macierz perłowa jest organiczną substancją, pokrywająca wewnętrzną stronę muszli niektórych morskich stworzeń. Tak naprawdę w jej skład wchodzą aragonit, oraz konchiolina. Może występować w różnych barwach, a jej twardość w skali Mohsa waha się od 2,5 do 4,5. W języku angielskim nosi dwie nazwy: "nacre", lub "mother of pearls". Ciekawostki * Macierz jest jedną z moich pierwszych OC * Mimo, iż, z racji bycia Klejnotem, na powierzchni jej ciała nie powinna znajdować się blizna - Macierz chciała mieć pamiątkę ze starcia, z którego wyszła zwycięsko. Szrama wyszła jednak nie taka, jak powinna, a Macierz dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nie mogła się jej pozbyć nawet po stracie fizycznej formy. * Tak naprawdę, wewnątrz jest bardzo uczuciowa - udowadnia to jej podatność na depresyjną mowę Sylimanit, a także momentalne puffnięcie tuż po zniknięciu Arsen. * Mimo, że dość sporo czasu spędziła z Idokraz - nigdy nie stworzyły razem fuzji. Jeżeli ktoś zastanawiałby się, jak taka fuzja miałaby wyglądać - można wysyłać fanarty, czemu nie :) * Średnio lubi różowe elementy na swoim stroju, jednak nie może ich wyeliminować, gdyż taki kolor ma jej kamień. * W swojej karierze była na bardzo wielu szpiegowskich misjach, różnej rangi. Stąd brak zaufania Perydotów względem niej. * Średnio zna się za mechatronice szeroko pojętej. * Lubi kuchnię azjatycką. * Ma głos, który zdaje się "przydymiony" * Mimo, że szczyci się tym, że powstałą naturalnie - ból sprawia jej fakt, że tak naprawdę wykwitnięcie Macierzy Perłowych na asteroidzie było wynikiem kolizji z meteorytem, a więc - ma świadomość, żę powstała w wyniku kosmicznej katastrofy. * Litery w jej imieniu układają się w greckie słowo "walka" * Jej wymuszona fuzja i późniejsza rozpacz zostały przewidziane przez Rozelitową Szafir w rozdziale "Spotkanie po latach" * Hemimorfit, by szantażować Macierz, odmawiała tworzenia z nią Iolit. Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność IlyAnimatronka